


Obedient. - One-shot

by raccodactyl



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccodactyl/pseuds/raccodactyl
Summary: Request: HI I LOVE YOUR STUFF! uwu can you please write some smut with fem reader, dom arthur and switch sean where sean and reader are both subby little babies and arthur orders them around and to tease one another and stuff before sean goes dom mode and they both have their way with the reader together? lots of cute stuff and loving nicknames and loving rough smut please! your work is beyond compare to any other in this fandom and i don’t think anyone else is better suited to write specific stuff ❤️Summary: Smut.





	Obedient. - One-shot

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr 22 March

Arthur ushered you and Sean into the abandoned cabin, landing smack on your ass as he did so. You and Sean walked quickly into the house, but Arthur took his sweet time, pulling the door firmly closed behind him and casually taking off his coat and hanging it on the rack. You and Sean stood in front of him, hands folded behind your back and rocking on your toes in anticipation.

Arthur seemed unphased, pulling a chair from the table and taking a seat facing the two of you. He lit a match on his boot before taking a long drag from a cigarette. He folded one of his legs to rest his foot on his knee before looking up at you. “Go on now,” he looked over the two of you, “be good and strip for me, hmm?”

You unbuttoned your blouse and shimmied out of your skirts, leaving you exposed to the hungry eyes before you. Sean began to scan over your body, “Dear God, you’re a real beauty if I’ve ever seen one.”

A slight blush rose to your cheek as he approached you. He looked over to Arthur and he only nodded, waving for the two of you to continue as he smoked. Sean approached you, somewhat tentative in his strides. You brought your hand to his jaw, looking into his eyes for a moment before bringing his lips to yours. It was sweet and slow at first but grew deeper quickly. You grabbed his hands, guiding him to stroke up and down your body as he nipped at your bottom lip.

“Bring her to the bed, will you,” Arthur commanded from his chair, sitting back and relaxing further.

You and Sean parted briefly before you took a spot in the middle of the bed. Sean crawled over you, his cock beginning to harden as his body brushed against yours. His mouth found your jaw, “So god damn pretty.”

“That’s real good, Sean,” Arthur praised, arousal beginning to come through his voice, “Show her just how pretty she is.”

Sean began to move down your neck, spending extra time finding your sweet spots and giving them more attention. He moved further down, nipping at your collar bones and continuing to whisper praises as your breathing quickened and heart sped up.

“That’s a good boy,” Arthur spoke, “Turning her into a breathy little mess. So damn perfect.”

Sean grew more confident and moved his hands to knead at your breasts as he sucked a bruise just above your collar bone. You brought one of your legs between his and soon he began to rut against your thigh, grinding himself into you to find some sort of relief.

The sound of heavy footsteps brought you back from your trance. Arthur stood at the foot of the bed, shirt discarded and suspenders hanging from his waist. Sean pulled off of you and Arthur sat at the edge of the bed. He gave you a look and motioned for you to come forward. He put his hands on your hips and guided you to him.

“You wanna help me get these off,” he asked, more of a command than an actual question.

You only nodded before your hands found the fastens of his trousers, undoing each button with haste. He raised his hips off of the bed slightly and allowed you to tug off his remaining clothes. His hard cock sprang from his boxers, smacking his firm tummy. You looked up at him with eager eyes but he only shook his head, bringing you up to sit on his lap, facing away from him.

He guided your hips up, pressing kisses to the back of your neck as you sank down on him with a burning yet satisfying stretch. Sean watched with hungry eyes as you took him to the root. To your surprise, though, Arthur did not repeat the motion and only called Sean to take the spot in front of you.

“Be a good girl and use your mouth on him. Don’t you dare think about moving your hips.”

You ached for more but followed his orders, knowing you’d never get what you needed if you didn’t. You bit your lip and looked up at Sean. His demeanor changed, nothing but pure lust in his eyes. You bit your lip before urging him to come closer.

You placed a hand on his hip before taking his weighted cock in your hand, giving a gentle but firm squeeze and keeping eye contact as you licked a fat, wet stripe on the underside of him. You began to suck on his head, poking your tongue into his slit. He let out a groan, a hand finding your hair. “Goddammit, Y/N. Where the hell did you learn that.”

“She’s talented, isn’t she,” Arthur praised as his large hands rubbed up and down your thighs, only making you moan around Sean. “So obedient.”

You hollowed your cheeks around him and he began to make shallow thrusts down your throat, just poking at your gag reflex. You hummed around him, taking as much as you could and allowing him to have control. Arthur teased you further, grabbing every part of you he could, leaving you a whiny, breathy mess between them.

Sean continued to moan encouragements as he grew closer to finishing. “So damn good, “ he groaned, “Unfair how good your mouth feels.”

You moved with more enthusiasm as he got rougher, using your mouth to bring himself close. Chains of curses left his mouth as his thrusts got sloppier and with one last pass down your throat, he let loose, his spunk filling your mouth and dripping down your chin.

You swallowed everything you could. He brought his thumb to your chin, picking up what spilled and leaving you to suck him clean.

“She’s been such a good girl, Arthur,” he said as he caught his breath, “I think it’s about time we let her get what she needs.”

“I think you’re right,” he whispered as he massaged your jaw, “Been so patient.”

“Please,” you begged, your voice wrecked.

“And so polite,” Arthur hummed before pulling your back flush against his chest and bringing his lips to your shoulder.

He grabbed you firmly before finally allowing you to move on him. He guided your hips, allowing the rise and fall, separated by deep grinds into him. Low groans left his throat as you both got the much-needed relief.

You were barely holding yourself together when Sean sank to his knees before you. Arthur pulled your legs apart and Sean settled between them, bringing his mouth to your hard clit and sucking gently on the sensitive bud. Arthur continued to have you grind on his hips as Sean worked with his tongue.

“That’s it, doll. That’s my good girl,” Arthur moaned, “Taking it so well for me. Let me hear you.”

Whatever noises you were holding you back were soon ripped from you as he switched angles and passed over your most sensitive spot. He hit it with each thrust and Sean didn’t let up either.

“Cum for me, darlin’,” Arthur moaned. “I need to feel you cum around my cock.”

With a few more sharp movement, you were falling apart in his arms, head going far up into the clouds as you were pushed over the edge into ecstasy. You could’ve passed out with just how powerful the orgasm was, and Arthur didn’t fall far behind, cumming deep inside you with a few final, sloppy thrusts.

Sean wiped his mouth and sat back. You caught your breath before Arthur helped you off of him. He eased you onto your back, head up on the pillows as you could barely keep your eyes open. Arthur grabbed a clean cloth and tidied you up before crawling into the bed with you, pulling you to rest on his chest, Sean in tow and taking your other side. You slid your legs over the younger man’s, wanting to feel both of them as much as you could.

“You were perfect,” Arthur whispered before kissing the top of your head.

“More than,” Sean added, his long fingers lazily tracing patterns on your thigh.

Your head was still cloudy as you fell asleep between the men. An odd dynamic, but you couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
